Konoha High
by OnyxUchiha17
Summary: It's the gang's first year in High School and they have no idea what they're in for! Will they survive? Can they work together? NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen


Konoha High

Chapter 1- A New Year

"WOOT!" Naruto was riding on his bike. He was handing out newspapers in the morning. It was Sunday and the next day is when he and his friends started High School. He threw a newspaper at Sasuke Uchiha's mansion, on of the richest families in Konoha. Sasuke opened the door and threw the newspaper back at Naruto's head. Naruto fell off his bike.

"OW!" Naruto started rubbing his head. "Sasuke! What was that for?!"

"We don't need the newspaper!" Sasuke closed the door.

"I can't believe that he's my best friend…" Naruto murmured and got back on his bike. He threw a newspaper at Haruno Sakura's house. She opened the door and waved at Naruto. Naruto started daydreaming and bumped into a tree. Sakura ran to him.

"Are you alright?!" Sakura asked, lending him a hand.

"Yeah…" Naruto picked up his bike from the ground. "So, are you ready for High School Sakura?"

"Of course!" Sakura yelled. "I've been studying the whole summer!"

"Isn't that boring?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but it's worth it" Sakura smiled. "That's why I don't fail assignments like you do"

"School is boring!" Naruto got back on his bike and continued handing out newspapers.

'_Same cheerful Naruto…'_ Sakura thought.

(The next day)

Naruto and his friends met up in front of the school the next day.

"High School! High School!" TenTen sang.

"This is gonna be such a drag…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru, you think everything is a drag" Ino crossed her arms.

"Cause everything is a drag!" Shika yelled.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sasuke?" Neji asked. A limo stopped in the front of the school.

"I th-think I fo-found him" Hinata stuttered. The gang ran to the limo. Sasuke walked out of the limo and took off his sunglasses.

"Hey guys" Sasuke stopped leaning against the limo and walked over to his friends. Fan girls came swarming everywhere.

"Whoa! Ladies! Give the guy some room!" Neji yelled pushing the crowd away. "You see, this is what you get when you befriend the most popular guy in school!"

"Hey, not my fault we're best friends" Naruto shrugged. "So, how did your summer go guys?"

"An ostrich bit me" Shika replied. He started twitching at the thought.

"Ouch" Ino shivered. "I went to France"

"I went to Hawaii" Sasuke replied.

"I studied" Sakura grabbed another book from her bag.

"I went to China" Neji crossed his arms.

"M-Me too" Hinata was Neji's cousin so wherever Neji went, Hinata went, literally.

"I just stayed home" TenTen had a bored look on her face.

"I was just waiting for High School to start!" Naruto yelled. He looked on the clock on the school wall. "C'mon…ring bell…RING!" The bell answered Naruto's call and rang.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled. "High School!" He ran inside with his friends. They all got their schedules and met up at their lockers, which were beside each other.

"Let's see… I have Health, then Math, then Gym, then Language Arts, then Science, then lunch, then geography, then Art, then free period" TenTen read her schedule.

"No way! Those are the same classes I have!" Neji yelled. There was fire in his eyes.

"Well too bad" TenTen stuck her tongue out at her mortal enemy.

"I have gym first" Sasuke closed his locker.

"Me too" Sakura looked at her schedule.

"Anybody else?" Sasuke asked. He sighed. "Great. I'm stuck with cotton candy hair"

"And I'm stuck with the human ice cube" Sakura crossed her arms and frowned.

"Why do you guys call me that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you always act cold towards other people" Ino replied.

"Oh come on, I'm not that mean" A kid passed by Sasuke. He put his foot out and made the kid fall down and trip. Everybody glared at Sasuke.

"What? I couldn't help it" Sasuke shrugged. The bell rang and everybody went to their first class.

* * *

IN SCIENCE CLASS 

"Okay…where's the teacher?" Naruto asked.

"I do-don't know" Hinata stuttered.

"Good morning class!" Kabuto walked into the classroom. "Today, we will be experimenting with chemicals so feel free to mix whatever is on your desk! Oh, and with a partner!" Naruto and Hinata were partners so they both walked over to a desk with a bunch of chemicals.

"Uh…let's see…let's pour some of this green stuff…and this purple stuff and definitely some of that red stuff and- -" The classroom was suddenly a mess. "Oops…" Naruto put on a fake smile. "Hinata…let's start over…"

* * *

IN GYM CLASS 

"Listen up maggots! Today we will be rope climbing! So get ready!" Anko blew the whistle. Sasuke climbed up the rope with no problem. Sakura was next. She started climbing. She was doing very well until she lost control and fell off. Sasuke, who was fast enough, caught Sakura and let her stand up.

"Gotta be more careful, pinkie" Sasuke went back in line.

"I am not a pinkie!" Sakura blew a strand of her pink hair of her face.

* * *

IN ART CLASS 

"Yay! Art class!" Ino sat down on her seat.

"Art class is gay" Shika sat down beside Ino.

"Yeah, like you" Ino watched as the Art teacher came in.

"Good morning class!" Deidara yelled. He started drawing on the board. Everybody covered their ears since it made that annoying sound.

"This is why I hate Art class…" Shika covered his ears.

* * *

IN HEALTH CLASS 

"Hooray! Health class!" TenTen sat down at a seat in front of the classroom.

"Why do I need to learn about Health?" Neji sat down beside TenTen. "I'm perfectly healthy!" Neji's stomach started rumbling. TenTen crossed her arms and glared at Neji.

"What? I missed breakfast…" Neji watched the teacher walk in. The teachr had a cigarette in his hand.

"Hello –cough- students! –Cough- " Asuma sat down at his desk.

"How did we get stuck with a health teacher that can't even take care of himself?" TenTen asked. Neji shrugged. He knew that this was gonna be a long day…


End file.
